Reloaded
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Kyle and Jessi are finally free of Latnok. Now they can live happily ever after....right?


Kyle took Jessi's hand and squeezed it gently as they watched the remains of the Latnok facility. Kyle felt sorrow that it had to come this far but Latnok and Cassidy had left them no other choice.

"Is it over?" he heard Jessi whisper

"Yes. It finally is" he sighed. It felt like a big burden had been removed from this shoulders "We are finally free"

"And now?" he turned to see Jessi looking fearfully at him. He could understand it. This past year the big issue had always been Latnok. How would life be without them? Kyle could see that this question was tormenting Jessi as all her insecurities rose to the surface. But Kyle simply smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do now. He leaned in and gently kissed Jessi

"Now our life truly starts " he felt happy as he saw a brilliant smile light up her face. Even with all the suffering they had been through this last year this moment just seemed somehow perfect.

But naturally perfect happiness never lasts long. Suddenly he saw Jessi clutching her head in pain.

"Jessi are you …" he saw her falling to her knees but before he could help her he felt it as well. An intense pain the likes of which he had never felt in his life. He tried to fight through it. He had to help Jessi. Her could feel her pain, he could hear her screams and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. But it was a futile fight. The pain was too much. The last thought he had before he lost consciousness was about Jessi

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - -- -

"**Simulation 74 Alpha complete. Calculating results"**

Rebecca Thatcher scowled as he listened to the highly annoying computer voice. She didn't need to wait for results. She already knew what they would be.

"**Calculation complete"**

**Trager family unit model – 93% effectiveness: success**

**Baylin parental unit model -84 % effectiveness: success**

**Emerson**** parental unit model -74 % effectiveness : success**

**Social interaction of subjects :**

**781227**** : 89% effectiveness : success**

**781228**** :72 % effectiveness : success**

**Bond between subjects :100% effectiveness :complete success**

**Loyalty test : 8% effectiveness :failure**

Rebecca hissed as she heard her failure said out loud

"Isn't it interesting that we succeed in all but making them trust us?" said the even more annoying voice of Dr. Kern as he came near her. His smirk made Rebecca wish she could crush his throat

"I do not find failure amusing" she said in an icy tone

"This my dear is because you are not a scientist. With every failure we learn more. And sooner or later we will succeed "his voice left no doubt that he truly believed it. She followed his gaze and looked at the two pods in the room below her. The subjects seemed as lifeless as ever

"Yes we will" she said trying to mask her own insecurities about this. They had failed so many times already. Those damn subjects weren't even alive and yet they won every time." Commence the next simulation"

**Simulation ****74 Beta activating**

A girl naked as the day she was born which was sooner then people might think woke up in the forest. She has no belly button, nor a memory of who she is

**Two months later**

It could be described as a scene from hell. The underground facility which once housed some of the most high tech research on the planet was in ruins. The fire seemed to consume everything except for one boy who strode fearlessly through it. He had no belly button, nor a memory of who he was

And yet both of them felt like there was something missing. A part of them wouldn't rest until they found it

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. It was inspired by the Matrix and the Chair from KXY. I thought it would be interesting if Kyle and Jessi neve****r broke free and it was all a test from Latnok. Each simulation a different way their life could have been**

**Sadly I am swamped with my studies so I don't really have enough time to do anything but a few short pieces like this one but don't worry. I won't abandon my other fics. Sooner or later I will finish them ******


End file.
